Why Laxus Doesn't Need An Exceed
by Wild Rhov
Summary: Gajeel wonders why Laxus is the only Dragon Slayer without a pet. Laxus doesn't need an Exceed or giant snake. He has a very obedient "pet" already, one who is more than eager to be obedient. Animal play kink, neko!Freed.


_A/N: This is an utterly random headcanon of mine. Don't ask._

_The bookcover is a redrawing of mine. Original found on Tumblr, artist unknown. Link: **25\. media. tumblr =dot= com/tumblr_m8symtAyAV1qghcbao1_500. jpg** (remove spaces and "dot")  
_

_Full version of my redrawn fanart: **tmblr. co/ZI43uu1dze_8H**_

* * *

**Why Laxus Doesn't Need An Exceed**

a _Fairy Tail_ fanfic

by Rhov

It was a boring day at the guild. Gajeel was sitting at the bar, watching Panterlily chatting with Carla and Happy. He was proud of his bad-ass Exceed. In his opinion, an Exceed reflected the Dragon Slayer who raised it. Happy was loyal to the guild but just a little stupid, sort of like that idiot Salamander. Carla was girlie and proper, just like Wendy.

Even those Sabertooth guys, Lector had a big mouth and bragged a lot, which reflected Sting's personality perfectly. Frosh might be a real weirdo, but the froggy Exceed hid who it really was with a layer (a frog outfit, in this case) and was deeply loyal to friends, just like how Rogue hid his true self with that whole emo personality, a darkness that masked the caring individual deep inside. Even Cobra had that giant snake. He was different, someone not raised by a dragon, so it wasn't that shocking that his familiar was different, and just as poisonous as him. Yet that giant snake turned out to be a gentle girl, like how Cobra ended up being Erik, a gentle man inside who just wanted to listen to the voice of his friend.

Gajeel slid his eyes over to Laxus, who was in the midst of being mobbed by his groupies. (What did they call themselves again? Thunder God something-or-other? Were they even part of Laxus' team? They were more like Laxus' cheerleader squad.) Laxus was the only Dragon Slayer who did not have a familiar, either cat or snake or whatever. Well, maybe Bickslow counted as something. That guy was just weird. Also, Freed was obviously a strong opponent, yet he was the sort who would willingly bark like a dog if Laxus ordered him to do so.

But seriously, why did Laxus not have an animal companion? Gajeel was overjoyed when he found Pantherlily. Maybe he was forceful at wanting the battle-hardened Exceed as _his cat_, but he couldn't ask for a better friend.

Gajeel stomped over to their group and flopped down without any invitation. "Yo, Sparky."

Laxus glared at him, and Freed placed a hand on the pummel of his sword, ready for just a single word so he could run through this man who dared to call his Thunder God something so ridiculous.

"Did you ever want a cat?" Gajeel asked.

Laxus arched an eyebrow. "A … cat?"

"Ya know, like an Exceed." Gajeel nodded over to the trio of felines. "Me, Salamander, and the kid all got ourselves an Exceed who helps us out."

"I don't need help," Laxus said coldly. "I fight my own battles."

"That's right!" Evergreen said proudly. "Laxus doesn't need some little animal to help him win."

"But haven't you ever wanted one?" Gajeel pressed. "You know, just to fit in with all of us Dragon Slayers? You've thought about it at least, right? Why does that pink brat and that kid get cats, and we didn't have 'em. It bugged the hell outta me before I got Lily."

"For your information, I have what I need," Laxus said coldly. "Isn't that right, Freed?"

The swordsman suddenly blushed and began to tremble. "L-Laxus," he croaked out.

"I don't need an Exceed," Laxus said sternly. "I have a very good pet."

"But Exceeds can fly."

Laxus chuckled and tipped his drink back for a gulp. "So can my _pet_."

Gajeel eyed between Laxus and Freed, one arrogant, the other crumbling in humiliation. "…Right," he muttered. "Well, good luck with that … _partnership_."

Laxus merely smiled and returned to his drink. Evergreen kept her mouth tightly closed, and Bickslow looked like he had not been listening in at all.

Freed hesitantly leaned over to his idol. "Laxus," he whimpered.

"Embarrassed?" the burly blond asked softly.

"Yes!"

Laxus' blue eyes slid over. "Turned on?" he breathed.

Freed gulped hard, but he slowly nodded. He couldn't help it. He was a masochist, and when he got embarrassed, he got aroused.

"Good. Meet me upstairs in the old man's office in ten minutes, and bring … that!" He stood and strolled off as if heading to the restrooms. Instead, he went up the stairs to the second floor of the guild.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Freed slowly opened the door to Makarov's office. Only two people had access to this room: Makarov and Laxus, and only because the runes Freed himself had used to seal the room (after Natsu played a particularly nasty prank in here) were based on genetics. Laxus had to say "Come in" before Freed could step foot inside.

Laxus sat at Makarov's desk as if he was already the guild master. Like a naughty student, Freed entered the office slowly and shut the door as quietly as possible.

"Did you bring it?" Laxus asked in a stern tone.

Freed gulped and nodded.

"Put it on. Right here." Laxus crossed a leg over his knee and leaned back to enjoy the show.

Freed set a bag down and opened it. Nervously, he pulled out a collar, mitts shaped like paws, knee pads, and a butt plug with a fluffy green cat's tail on the end.

"Laxus," he whispered, as if begging not to, although his cheeks and the shine in his eyes showed that he was eager to please his thunder god.

"Do it," Laxus ordered.

With slow and tense movements, Freed stripped from his clothes, unbuttoning his burgundy coat, carefully loosening each button of his shirt, untying the cravat around his neck, until his torso was bare. He gazed up again, silently seeking approval. Laxus was sitting back, smiling sadistically, with one hand down at his crotch, lightly palming himself as he watched. Seeing Laxus taking pleasure in this made Freed's cheeks brighten.

He continued by threading his belt, unzipping his pants, and sliding them down his slender legs. Then he looked up, wondering if he should do the last part as well.

"Everything," Laxus commanded.

With a dry gulp, he slowly lowered his underwear. He was erect already, and the sight of his own arousal humiliated him.

"Now the things. Get dressed up, pussy."

Freed turned red at the pet name. He touched the two lightning-shaped spikes on his head. People assumed they were just a wild hairstyle in honor of his idol Laxus and being the leader of the Thunder God Tribe. That was only partly true. When he touched them, the bolt-like spikes unfurled into fluffy green cat ears. He could not get rid of them completely, not without Laxus' permission. It was a spell, and Laxus kept his kitten under control this way.

The only time he lost the ears was when Laxus left Fairy Tail. When that happened, Laxus severed their master/pet contract and removed the ears. It broke Freed's heart. Without his hidden ears, he felt naked, and he shaved the rest of his head in lament. He eventually magicked his hair back. Maybe it was stubbornness, but he just could not forget Laxus, nor being his pet. He learned the spell, and his cat ears were back on top of his head, rolled up and hidden as lightning spikes, but showing for all the world that, no matter what happened to them, he would remain as Laxus' pet for all time. When Laxus returned, he was happy to see that Freed returned the ears. It was proof that he had waited for Laxus and stayed true to him, despite all that happened.

"I love those the best," Laxus said, eying the fluffy ears that matched the lengthy hair. "Hidden, but still public. Everyone can see them, but no one knows what they _really_ are. It's a sign of being a good pet. And you're a _very _good kitty," he praised.

The compliment made Freed warm inside and blush with joy.

"Continue," Laxus ordered.

Freed nodded and grabbed up the collar. It was black, leather, with a jangly bell on the front. He wrapped the collar around his neck and secured it. The bell on the collar rang as he moved, an aural reminder that he was a pet. Then he picked up the tail.

"I'll do that part," Laxus said sharply.

Freed moaned and placed it back down. Laxus was going to insert that tail himself! He secured the knee pads on. They did not really need these, since pet play between them never lasted long, but Laxus wanted to make sure Freed was not in pain from this. He spoiled Freed sometimes.

Freed picked up the mitts last. Those would restrict his hands, making him helpless, unable to grab anything, not Laxus, not himself … just pawing at things. He pulled them on, and when he looked up for approval again, the bell on his collar rang.

"Now, down on your knees."

Freed lowered himself, and as he did Laxus finally rose from the chair. His arousal strained against his pants, and he threw his shirt off as he strode over. Freed kept his eyes down submissively, but he saw Laxus' shoes walk over to the bag and the butt plug tail. He heard a bottle open, then the sound of liquid being spread around. Laxus knelt beside Freed and stroked his ears.

"Good kitty," he praised. "Ready for the last piece?"

"Yes," Freed whispered in a heady moan.

He felt something press against his ass, and his hips raised.

"Heh! Just like a cat getting his tail scratched," Laxus mused. "Do you want it?"

"Please!" he whined.

Slowly, Laxus pressed the plug in, spreading Freed, opening him up. The green-haired man moaned loudly at the pleasure of being penetrated so widely. Then he slipped around the divot in the plug, and he felt the weight of the tail.

"Go on. Wiggle your tail, pussy."

Freed shook his hips, and he felt the plug inside him shifting, erotically rubbing his prostate. His mind began to switch over. He purred … honestly purred. When he looked up again, he was not seeing Laxus. He was seeing his owner, and it made him smile to know he was loved so deeply.

"Such a good kitten," Laxus praised, stroking along Freed's spine. Whenever he rubbed across the lower back, Freed arched his butt up. "Damn, so good," Laxus hissed, knowing that, like usual, this was not going to last long. "Do you like being my _cat_?"

Freed looked up with tears of gratitude in his eyes. Laxus did not need an Exceed. He had a pet, and Freed was happy to fulfill this role.

"Meow."

"Shit," Laxus whispered, feeling a throb pulse through his groin. "Does kitty want some milk?"

Freed licked his lips hungrily. "Meeeeow!"

Laxus unzipped his pants and pulled out his erection. "Kitty has to lick to get the milk."

"Meow!"

Laxus sat on a chair, his thighs spread, and clicked his tongue to call Freed closer, just like calling a cat. Freed crawled over on all fours and settled between those muscular thighs. He rubbed his cheek against the arousal, stroking it with his cheekbones and jaw while purring in contentment. Laxus gripped the armrests of the chair at the friction.

"Lick it up, pussy," he ordered.

This was not at all like the blowjobs Freed loved to give. When they played like this, he only licked. Just like a cat cleaning with its tongue, he licked the shaft, lapping all around it, tiny licks that drove Laxus crazy. It was not enough to completely fulfill him, and it made the burning need linger far longer than a blowjob. It was torture, and it was maddeningly sweet.

Licks, licking, lick-lick-lick. Freed took his time, licking inside the pants to Laxus' balls, then small licks around the shaft, up to the head, lapping the drips, tonguing around the foreskin. He pawed at Laxus' thighs, and the blond spread them wider, giving Freed more room. He kept licking, sometimes caressing his cheek against the cock, and purring the whole time. He suddenly barely his teeth and nipped the foreskin. Laxus hissed.

"Love bites? Bad kitty." He spanked Freed on the tail, ramming the butt plug in and making Freed yowl loudly. "Pussy better lick quicker or pussy won't get any milk."

He had done it before, denying Freed of his treat if he played for too long. Freed wanted his reward. He licked long, full strokes up the shaft, swirling laps around the head, all the maneuvers he knew would work, but still using only his tongue.

"Kitty!" Laxus warned. His eyes closed and the fingers gripping the armrests tensed.

Now Freed reached up with the fluffy paws. He batted softly against the balls, playing with them as if they were toys. It made Laxus grunt and almost crush the armrests. He was almost there, but just licking was not enough. He needed more, but he was too proud to ask. Freed already knew, though. He knew how this tormented Laxus. He could make it last as long as he wanted, toying with him, denying him. He was a cat, and cats never fully obeyed their owner. They did their own thing. They toyed with their prey. They were shrewd and knew how to get what they wanted. However, when the cat was done playing, he would attack his prey swiftly.

With a devious smile from Freed, those furry paws stroked fully up the shaft while his tongue licked the head. Laxus cried out as he finally got the fulfillment he had been seeking. The plush paws stroked again, and Freed gave the head of the cock a nip.

That did it for Laxus. He arched in the chair and groaned as he came. It spurt over Freed's face and onto the furry paws. Some dripped onto the floor, but most of it splattered on that pale, pleased face. The sight of Freed covered with his cum made Laxus smile through his sensual exhaustion.

Freed continued to lick, cleaning the whole shaft until Laxus stroked through his long, green hair, warning him that he was too sensitive now. Then Freed wiped his face with his paws, cleaning away the mess, and licked the cum off his paws until it was all cleaned away.

"You spilled some milk, pussy," Laxus warned, worn out but still amused.

Freed leaned over and licked the floor, cleaning everything. Then he looked up, eager for approval and hopeful for reciprocation.

"Come here," Laxus said softly. He placed his coat down on the ground and laid on it. Freed crawled over and curled next to Laxus, wrapped up in the thick coat and its furry lining. "Get rid of the paws. They still have cum on them. The knee pads too. They're awkward now."

Freed obeyed, pulling the paws off to free his fingers and removing the knee pads. Then he curled back into Laxus' broad chest.

"Did kitty like that?" he asked.

"Meow," Freed answered, and he began to purr. His fingers pawed at Laxus, though. There was a problem, and it involved the erection that was aching now.

"Does kitty want to be petted?" Laxus chuckled slyly.

"Rrrow!" Freed yowled desperately.

"Not on my coat. Get a rubber," he ordered.

Freed had them ready. Laxus hated the mess of cum getting on him, so Freed kept a stash of condoms with his cat gear. He scurried off to the bag, pulled one out, ripped the package open, and rolled it onto him. Then he rushed back, curling next to Laxus and rolling onto his back with his arms and knees raised in a submissive kitty-belly pose.

"Oh God, you're a good kitty," Laxus groaned, almost feeling like he could get erect all over again. "You're such a good cat. A wonderful pet. You're all I want," he said tenderly.

Freed gazed up at him, happy to hear those words.

"I'll pet you for as long as you need," he promised. Laxus reached down and stroked Freed's erection.

"Rrrrrrroooow!" Freed moaned loudly.

"Do you like when I pet you?"

"Meeeeeow!" Freed whimpered.

"Good pussy," he smirked. "I love giving you my milk."

"Aaaahn," he moaned loudly.

"Meow for me," he ordered.

"Mh-meow," he struggled, trembling and gasping for air as his body tensed up in ecstasy. He was so hard from pleasuring Laxus. He needed release.

"Shit," Laxus groaned. "Roll over onto your side."

Freed did. Laxus kept stroking him, but he reached around and palmed the butt plug.

"Want me to pet your tail, pussy?" he smirked.

"Rrrrrrrrrrowwww!" Freed howled in animalistic pleasure.

"So good," Laxus whispered. "Good kitty." He pulled on the tail, tugging at the plug.

"Ahhh! Laxus!" Freed screamed.

"Bad kitty! No talking." Laxus spanked him, right over the plug, ramming it in.

Freed jolted, and he felt himself come undone. As he groaned and filled the condom, Laxus rubbed the tail, soothing out the spank, and making Freed tremble more as he rubbed the butt plug around. When the pleasure faded, Freed collapsed and curled right into Laxus' chest. After half a minute of panting, he began to purr deeply.

"So, you liked it, my little pussy cat?" Laxus asked haughtily, knowing pet play was Freed's favorite activity.

"Meow," he sighed wearily.

"Time for a cat nap?"

"Purrrrrrr!"

Laxus chuckled and yanked Freed up onto his chest, holding him closely. He stroked the fluffy green ears, his sign of being Freed's master. He loved these ears the most. Even when they were hidden, he just had to look at the pointy spikes on Freed's head and know that this man belonged to him.

"My only pet," he whispered in adoration. "You're all I need. You're better than any Exceed. My perfect, wonderful pet."

Freed purred louder, honored to be Laxus' _cat_.

**The End**


End file.
